


Maraton

by LoboBathory



Series: Teorematy [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoboBathory/pseuds/LoboBathory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Dlatego właśnie nie bawimy się z innymi dziećmi – mówi cicho Tony, pochylając się, aby otrzeć się nosem o krawędź szczęki Lokiego. Każdy włos na ciele boga podnosi się w szoku wywołanym pieszczotą jego oddechu. – A ty i ja idziemy do laboratorium. Mam coś, co chcę ci pokazać. A przez „pokazać” mam na myśli „użyć na tobie”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maraton

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Marathon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/455480) by [RC_McLachlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RC_McLachlan/pseuds/RC_McLachlan). 



– To cholerna tragedia. Chcę, abyś o tym wiedział. Gdyby Szekspir żył współcześnie, napisałbym o tym sztukę, na końcu której wszyscy by zginęli. A Baz Luhrmann zekranizowałby to. Leo zagrałby ciebie i dostałby nominację, ale nie Oskara. Musimy to naprawić. Nie możemy tego tak zostawić, bo zabiorą ci twój midgardzki paszport.

– Coś takiego nie istnieje – mówi Loki, sięgając, aby nabrać pełną garść popcornu, obowiązkowego pokarmu w czasie oglądania filmów, jak twierdzi Darcy, która pokazała mu, jak to przyrządzić tak, aby stało się „maksymalnie pyszne i bez tych przypalonych gówienek, które wchodzą między zęby”. Wrzuca sobie prażone ziarenka do ust pojedynczo, rozkoszując się śmietankowym posmakiem masła na języku.

Darcy patrzy na niego, wydymając wargi.

– Skąd to niby wiesz? Jesteś tu ile? Jakieś pięć minut?

– Nie rozumiem, czemu tak nalegasz, abym to zrobił. Widziałem już wiele filmów. – To o dzikim stworzeniu wylęgającym się w ludzkich klatkach piersiowych i rozrywającym swoich gospodarzy w drodze na wolność był fascynujący. Ten o pijących krew potworach, które błyszczą w słońcu sprawił, że zaczął ponownie rozważać zniszczenie tej planety.

  
– To nie są po prostu filmy – wyrzuca z siebie Darcy, patrząc na niego szeroko otwartymi oczyma z takim oburzeniem, jakby właśnie ją obraził. Skomentowałby to, gdyby nie bał się tak bardzo jej i jej elektrycznego oręża. Postanawia być ostrożnym i zamiast cokolwiek mówić, sięga po więcej popcornu.

Po ataku Victora van Dooma na miasto, Jane zaczęła spędzać więcej czasu w Stark Tower z Thorem, wykorzystując tutejsze laboratoria do własnych badań. Loki nie pamiętał, czy kiedykolwiek widział swojego brata tak szczęśliwym. W efekcie jednak, asystentko–przyjaciółka Jane, Darcy, zaczęła własną subtelną inwazję na wieżę, wślizgując się pomiędzy Avengersów jakby od zawsze była jedną z nich. Loki lubił jej towarzystwo: była śmiała, sarkastyczna i niczego się nie bała. W Asgardzie z pewnością byłaby czczona jako bogini Valhalli.

– Obawiam się, że widzę różnicy – Loki obraca w dłoniach pudełko z płytą DVD. – To mężczyzna otoczony przez małpy. Antropomorfizowane małpy, jeśli być dokładnym.

Darcy wyrywa mu pudełko z rąk.

– To Disney. Jakim cudem ci idioci nie pokazali ci jeszcze filmów Disneya? PIXARA? Widziałeś _WALL–E_? Nie? O boże, jak mówiłam, tragedia. Ok, nowy plan: maraton Disneya. JARVIS, czy muszę odbyć tę długą wędrówkę stąd do odtwarzacza DVD czy też odpalisz dla mnie Starkflix i pobierzesz film?

Powietrze praktycznie wibruje rozbawieniem, gdy SI się odzywa.

– Nie, Darcy, nie zmuszę cię do heroicznego wysiłku przebycia dziesięciu kroków.  
  
– Kocham cię, JARVIS – odpowiada kobieta, opierając się na boku Lokiego, emanując ciepłem i intensywnym cytrusowym zapachem swojego szamponu. – JARVIS i ja jesteśmy zakochani. Pobierzemy się i będziemy mieli całą masę niewidzialnych robo–dzieci… Przynajmniej dopóki Skynet nie zdobędzie władzy nad światem. Prawda, złotko?

– Oczywiście, kochanie – mówi JARVIS. – A wtedy upewnię się, że twoja śmierć będzie szybka i bezbolesna.

  
Darcy pstryka palcami i wskazuje na sufit.

– Tak właśnie wygląda prawdziwa miłość. Dobra, jesteśmy gotowi? Loki, dasz radę to znieść? Teraz się boje, że tego nie przetrwasz. Nawet boję sie puścić ten film, JARVIS. Głowa Lokiego może eksplodować pod wpływem animowanej wspaniałości piosenek Phila Collinsa. Ludzie będą ci mówić, że _Piękna i bestia_ to najlepszy film, ale to obrzydliwe, wierutne kłamstwo – zwraca się do Lokiego.

– Hej, co oglądacie? Ooo _Tarzan_! Widziałem to parę tygodni temu. O rety, ta część, gdzie on…

– Jeśli zepsujesz mu ten film, Steve, uderzę cię. Uderzę Kapitana Amerykę – zaklina się Darcy, kiedy Steve siada na jednym z foteli obok kanapy.

  
Pomimo bycia zaakceptowanym przez Avengersów w ciągu tych paru tygodni po ataku van Dooma, Loki wciąż nie wie, jak ma się zachowywać w towarzystwie Kapitana Ameryki – czy też Steve’a Rogersa, jak woli być nazywany, gdy nie wdziewa tego śmiesznego kostiumu. Ten mężczyzna ma w sobie coś takiego, co jeży każdy włos na ciele Lokiego, powoduje niemożliwe do zlokalizowania, irytujące swędzenie. Nie rozumie tego, zwłaszcza, że Rogers jest tak prawym człowiekiem. Być może to naturalnie emanujący z niego autorytet tak do drażni.

Tony jest przekonany, że to feromony Kapitana i „cały świat zacząłby rozkładać nogi przed Kapitanem, jak reklama Axe, która posunęła się za daleko”. Cokolwiek to znaczy.

Rogers posyła mu przepraszający uśmiech.

– Wybacz. To dobry film. Znaczy się, czytałem _Tarzana wśród_ _małp_ jako dziecko, ale to… To jest niewiarygodne. Nie sądziłem, że można robić tego typu rzeczy ze sztuką. Widziałem _Królewnę śnieżkę i siedmiu krasnoludków_ w kinie, gdy miała premierę i robiliśmy sobie wtedy takie książeczki, gdzie szybkie przewracanie kartek powodowało złudzenie ruchu postaci, ale nie było to nic porównywalnego z obecną animacją.

Loki nie ma pojęcia, o czym Rogers do niego mamrocze, ale potem przypomina sobie to, co Tony mu tłumaczył, wykrzykując mu nad spawarką opowieści o Serum Superżołnierza, wojnie i lodzie. Siedemdziesiąt lat, pogrążony w mrozie, śpiący. Loki użył tych wspomnień przeciwko Kapitanowi w Stuttgarcie. Nie znał wtedy reszty. Ktoś lepszy od niego czułby się zapewne winny, że rzucił to Rogersowi w twarz. Loki nie był aż tak dobry.

– Nie widziałeś jeszcze _Odlotu_ , prawda? – Darcy wpatruje się w Kapitana swoimi wielkimi, sarnimi oczyma, wtulając się w bok Lokiego.

Rogers mruga, skonfundowany i nieco zmartwiony.

– Uhm, a powinienem był?

Darcy powoli wypuszcza z siebie całe powietrze w pełnym ulgi westchnieniu i opada na Lokiego, rozluźniona.

– Och, dzięki bogu. Steve, mówię to jako ktoś, kto troszczy się o dwoje wielkie, złote, pomagające przeprowadź staruszki przez jezdnie serce: nigdy nie oglądaj tego filmu. Albo chociaż zrób nam wszystkim przysługę i przewiń pierwsze piętnaście minut.  
  
Jak Tony, Darcy papla bez przerwy i spodziewa się, że wszyscy zrozumieją. Loki nauczył się już słuchać tylko pierwszych i ostatnich słów z jej wypowiedzi, próbując odgadnąć ich znaczenie. Jeśli mu się to nie udaje, cóż, nie dba o to na tyle, żeby się tym przejmować.

– Co się dzieje w pierwszych piętnastu minu…

– JARVIS, puść film!

Początek jest dostatecznie wciągający, chociaż nie wydaje mu się, żeby miał cokolwiek z historią nakreśloną na pudełku z płytą. Być może muzyka stanowi tylko dodatek do opowieści. Śpiewający mężczyzna ma dziwny, ale przyjemny głos, a Lokiemu podoba się ciężki dźwięk bębnów.

– No nie? – szepcze Darcy, wsuwając swoje ramię pod jego i obejmując go mocno. – Phil jest wspaniały. Widziałem go kilka lat temu, kiedy Genesis zeszło się na powrót na kilka gorących minut. Zagrał siedemnasto minutowe solo, używając składanego krzesła jako perkusji. Nic nigdy nie zdoła mi bardziej zaimponować.

–… żyjesz w miejscu, gdzie maszyny myślą samodzielnie, znasz człowieka, który potrafi zmienić się w bestię obdarzoną siłą bogów, a Kapitan Ameryka siedzi po twojej lewej.

– Siedemnaście minut.

Film leci dalej, ludzkie dziecko dostaje się pod opiekę małp, co nie spotyka się z aprobatą patriarchy stada, króla, ponieważ dziecko jest inne, należy do innej rasy, innego gatunku. Głos się nie zgadza i okoliczności są całkowicie inne, ale Loki odbiera każde słowo, które pada z ust króla, jak cięcie noża w brzuch.

  
_Spójrzcie na to… nie należy do naszego rodzaju._

_Musisz to odnieść tam, skąd to wziąłeś._

_Powiedziałem, że może zostać… To nie znaczy, że jest moim synem._

Wiele się zmieniło odkąd wrócił do Midgardu. Wie to. Jego magia wróciła do niego wraz z wybaczeniem Odyna, ale rana, którą nosił w sobie od tamtej rozmowy w skarbcu, jeszcze się nie zagoiła. Zmalała, tak, zabliźniła się miejscami, ale wciąż ją czuje, sączącą się i piekącą, aż po kres jego dni.

Darcy dusi go w miejscu, gdzie się do niego przyciska i Loki czuje lekkie mdłości. Zamyka oczy i próbuje zablokować słowa piosenki śpiewanej przez małpią matkę. Brzmi jak Frigga.

– Och, to już widziałem.

Serce drga mu w piersiach, kiedy ciepłe ciało przeskakuje nad oparciem kanapy i siada po jego drugiej stronie, ramię obejmuje go i przyciąga bliżej, aż czuje zapach ognia i metalu. Tony głaszcze jego włosy, delikatnie odpychając od niego Darcy.

– Idź i znajdź sobie własnego, bezwstydna latawico. Tego zaklepałem. Nie zmuszaj mnie, żebym zdjął kolczyki i rzęsy, żeby ci dokopać.

Steve wzdycha.

– Nie rozmawia się w czasie filmu.

– Wygrałabym to. Możesz rzucać we mnie Kamehamami przez tydzień, ale ja nie waham się drapać i gryźć. Pobiłabym cię – Darcy mocniej obejmuje ramię Lokiego, ale potem puszcza je ze śmiechem, skupiając się znowu na filmie.

Tony uśmiecha się we włosy boga. A potem ostrożnie wdycha ich zapach.

– Czy to mój szampon?

Lokiego niespodziewanie zaczynają palić policzki.

– Nie zauważyłem – mówi.

– Podoba mi się to – szepcze Stark w skórę za jego uchem. Loki odruchowo przechyla głowę, dławiąc westchnienie i drżąc. W dotyku ust mężczyzny na jego szyi jest obietnica zębów, szybkie przesunięcie nimi, załagodzone dotykiem warg. Jego ciało wypełnia gorączka. – Zaoszczędza mi trudu obsikiwania ci nogi, aby oznaczyć moją własność.  
  
– Uważam za absolutnie urocze twoje rojenia o tym, że w jakikolwiek sposób do ciebie należę. I odmroziłbym ci fiuta, gdybyś ośmielił się oddawać mocz w mojej obecności – mamrocze słodko Loki. – A potem zadźgałbym cię nim.

  
– Ty perwersyjne stworzenie – Tony odchyla sie na oparcie kanapy, ogołacając go ze swojego ciepła i wskazuje na telewizor. – To skakanie po drzewach jest fajne i w ogóle, ale powinniście pokazać mu coś mniej typowego. Wszystkie filmy Disneya są takie same. „Och, jestem odmieńcem, biedny ja, jeszcze im pokażę, spójrzcie na tego dupka, na pewno nie sprawi mi problemów w ostatnich dwudziestu minutach filmu, och i czyż właśnie widzę przypadkowo wciąż wolnego księcia, który jest słodkim ciachem, ale nigdy nie będziemy razem”. Pokażcie mu coś dobrego, coś zabawnego. Pokażcie mu _Nowe szaty króla_.

Darcy parska śmiechem.

– Masz na myśli _Tony Stark: dokument z czasów mdłości_? I zamknij swoje plugawe usta, _Tarzan_ jest świetny. Jane jest najlepsza: jest pionierką, która nie pozwala sobą pomiatać.

– Bo nie znamy już jednej Jane pasującej do tego opisu, prawda?

– Możecie się oboje zatkać? – warczy Rogers, krzyżując ramiona na piersi i patrząc na nich z dezaprobatą. – Nie można rozmawiać w czasie filmu. Tak mówi prawo.  
  
Palce Tony’ego obejmują szczękę Lokiego, tak blisko jego ust, że chce wyciągnąć język i je polizać, smakując olej, który z pewnością przykleił się do nich w warsztacie. Kciuk gładzi go za uchem. Na ekranie Tarzan uczy się, jak być człowiekiem.

– Co ci mówiłem o wierzeniu we wszystko, co powtarza Clint, Kapitanie? – pyta Tony.

– Mmm, Clint – mówi Darcy, wydymając wargi. – Uderzyłabym do niego z mocą wściekłego boga.

Jeśli ma na myśli cokolwiek podobnego do bogów, których zna Loki, Barton zginąłby potworną śmiercią. Ludzie są tak twórczy i bezwstydni, gdy przychodzi do seksu, a Tony najbardziej z nich wszystkich. Jego język powinien mieć własną gablotę w asgardzkim skarbcu. Loki śni o jego języku.  
  
I marzenia te muszą rysować się teraz na jego twarzy, bo usta Tony’ego ciemnieją, niemal ociekają obietnicami, kiedy mokrym językiem oblizuje usta. Gorączka wzmaga się w lędźwiach Lokiego, spływając między jego nogi, sprawiając, że twardnieje. W pewnym momencie nieustanny głód ciała Tony’ego, jaki odczuwał, zmaleje i przestanie odczuwać oszołomione wywołane niesamowicie atletycznym seksem i śmiechem. Śmiech jest zawsze obecny, gdy zostaje przyciśnięty pomiędzy miękkie łoże i twarde mięśnie, ale kiedy sam przyciska tak chętne, zapraszające go ciało. Jeszcze nigdy dotąd jego ciało nie było tak zaspokojone, a umysł tak spokojny, nieporuszany.

– Dlatego właśnie nie bawimy się z innymi dziećmi – mówi cicho Tony, pochylając się, aby otrzeć się nosem o krawędź szczęki Lokiego. Każdy włos na ciele boga podnosi się w szoku wywołanym pieszczotą jego oddechu. – A ty i ja idziemy do laboratorium. Mam coś, co chcę ci pokazać. A przez „pokazać” mam na myśli „użyć na tobie”. To coś wspaniałego. Dziesięć detalicznie wykonanych modeli różnych rozmiarów. Tysiące różnych wariantów szybkości, rytmów… także w rytm muzyki. Coś wolnego, ale rytmicznego, pulsującego. Chcę patrzeć, jak dochodzisz w rytm Zeppelinów. Dazed and Confused, które sprawia, że próbujesz wyjść z siebie.

  
Loki przełyka jęk, zamyka oczy. Wtula się w kciuk wciąż pieszczący ten wrażliwy punkt za jego uchem. Tony musi zmyślać. Z pewnością nie spędził swojego cennego czasu na tworzeniu maszyny do pieprzenia go.

– A ja usiądę sobie obok, popracuję nad nową zbroją albo helicarrierem, kiedy ty będziesz się na siebie spuszczał, raz za razem, bez chwili wytchnienia. Po prostu cię przywiążę  i zmuszę do kolejnego orgazmu. Całego maratonu orgazmów. Aż będziesz mnie błagał, żebym przestał. Aż dosłownie nie będziesz w stanie przeżyć kolejnego. – Pełna namysłu pauza. – Twoje usta będą wolne, tak? Pewnie powinienem znaleźć im jakieś zajęcia. Wziąć cię z obu stron.

– Och mój boże, musicie przestać. Przyprawicie Steve’a o wylew i Fury zabije was w straszliwy, bolesny sposób.

Loki otwiera oczy. Policzki go pieką, jego oddech stał się nierówny, a skóra wrażliwa, jak obnażone nerwy wyeksponowane dla choćby najsłabszego dotknięcia. Kciuk pieszczący go za uchem jest niewiarygodny. Za jego plecami, Tony praktycznie ocieka samozadowoleniem.

– Tylko bez pruderyjnych gadek – mówi radośnie, jakby przed chwilą wcale nie szeptał najbardziej uwodzicielskich sprośności w ucho Lokiego. – Sama prosiłaś mnie niedawno, żebym pomógł ci znaleźć strony z gejowskimi orgiami.

Darcy pomrukuje coś.

– Bo gejowskie orgie są podniecające. Ale nie prosiłem cię o to w czasie oglądania filmów Disneya. Moje wewnętrzne dziecko właśnie skuliło się do pozycji płodowej i płacze histerycznie. Jeśli macie zamiar być perwersyjni, idźcie gdzie indziej, gdzieś, gdzie Steve nie można was słyszeć. Steve, jak się czujesz? Nie masz jeszcze wylewu, prawda?

Rogers zakrywa uszy dłońmi. Jest cały czerwono i ma szeroko otwarte oczy.

– Nie mogę wiedzieć nawet, co znaczą te rzeczy, o których mówicie! Co jest nie tak ze wszystkimi ludźmi w tym stuleciu?!

– Mówiłem za głośno? O jejku.

To powinno być poniżające. Zdradzenie w ten sposób sekretów prywatnego życia księcia Asgardu doprasza się o srogą nauczkę. Gdyby Thor był tutaj, Tony nie dożyłby do kolejnego oddechu.

Wstając szybko i naciągając sweter aż do połowy ud, Loki uśmiecha się do Darcy.

– Chociaż całkiem dobrze się bawiłem, będziemy musieli dokończyć to innym razem.

– W ogóle docierało do ciebie to, co oglądałeś? – krzywi się Darcy.

– Ani trochę – zapewnia Loki i kiwa Rogersowi głową. – Kapitanie. Pozwolicie, że się oddalimy.

– Lubię cię bardziej, kiedy nie próbujesz zniszczyć świata – mówi głośno Rogers, wciąż trzymając ręce na uszach.  
  
Chichocząc, Tony wstaje i podchodzi do niego, przyciskając dłoń u dołu jego pleców, dotyk pali go nawet przez ubranie.

– Dołączymy do was później, dzieci. Och, i na waszym miejscu trzymałbym wszystkich z dala od laboratorium przez kilka godzin. Jakieś cztery co najmniej. Może pięć. Mnóstwo testów do przeprowadzenia. Danych do zebrania. Tego typu rzeczy.

– Przestań spuszczać się na moje dzieciństwo – syczy Darcy, wskazując na ekran. Rogers mamrocze coś, co może być wsparciem dla jej postulatów, albo po prostu zaczął już krwawić do mózgu.

Loki pozwala, by Tony wyprowadził go z pomieszczenia, wciąż trzymając dłoń na jego plecach, tuż nad pośladkami. Zaczynają swoją zbyt długą drogę do laboratorium.

– Trzymasz się, Reniferku?

– Pięć godzin, tak? – Ciężar pomiędzy jego nogami, ucisk jego cholernych spodni, stanowią być może jedno z najbardziej niedogodnych doznań w jego życiu. – Lepiej wywiąż się z tej obietnicy, Stark.

Tony uśmiecha się szeroko.

– Wspominałem, że są ruchome?


End file.
